It is known that saturated hydrocarbon polymers having at least one silicon-containing group having a hydroxyl or hydrolyzable group bonded to the silicon atom and capable of crosslinking by forming a siloxane bond (hereinafter said silicon-containing group is referred to as "reactive silyl group") have interesting properties in that, even at room temperature, they can be crosslinked through siloxane bond formation involving moisture-caused hydrolysis of the reactive silyl group to give rubber-like cured products. Therefore, they can be effectively used as sealants for double layer glass products and as elastic sealants for building materials, for instance.
Sealants for double layer glass products are required to be excellent in nonprimer adhesive property, namely to be capable of firmly adhering to various adherends without applying any primer. In recent years, it has been demanded that not only sealants for double layer glass products but also sealants for building materials be capable of firmly adhering to adherends in the nonprimer state so that the efficiency on the side of constructors can be improved. However, when the above-mentioned reactive silyl group-containing saturated hydrocarbon polymers are used, the adhesive property in the nonprimer state is unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, it is required that sealants to be used around or in contact with glass, for example sealants for double layer glass products be excellent especially in weathering-resistant adhesive property. However, when the above-mentioned reactive silyl group-containing saturated hydrocarbon polymers are used, they show rather unsatisfactory weathering-resistant adhesive property. In particular, they have a problem in that they are insufficient in weathering-resistant adhesive property especially when used in heat ray-reflecting glass products recently used in many instances and showing high heat insulation characteristics.